


gonna make you miss me

by taecallsmenoona



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Kim Hongjoong, Dom Jeong Yunho, Dom Kim Hongjoong, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Filthy, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Light Dom/sub, M/M, No Backstory, Power Bottom Kim Hongjoong, Sexual Content, Smut, Top Jeong Yunho, boyfriend yunho, confident yunho, disappointed san, disappointed seonghwa, hongjoong is a fuckboy, is the ending really happy, it gets filthy, kind of ambiguous ending, sweet yunho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22899904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taecallsmenoona/pseuds/taecallsmenoona
Summary: “Want to hear my deal?” Hongjoong nodded without removing his mouth from it’s new place on Yunho’s throat, the taller chuckling quietly as he realized that Hongjoong may or may not have been on his tiptoes. Cute.“If I can make you cum untouched, you stay with me tonight.” Hongjoong freezes and briefly flexes his hands where they rest on Yunho’s hips.
Relationships: Choi San/Song Mingi, Jeong Yunho/Kim Hongjoong, Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 11
Kudos: 239





	gonna make you miss me

**Author's Note:**

> This was heavily inspired by the song by Sam Hunt "Make You Miss Me"
> 
> Good luck

“Well that was fun,” Hongjoong said as he was putting his clothes back on.

“Where are you going?” Yunho asked quietly, still partially blissed out.

“Uhh...home?”

“Why not stay?”

“Sorry, babe. I just want to be by myself tonight. You understand, right?” Hongjoong says sweetly, gripping Yunho’s chin between his fingers and pressing a kiss to his pouty lips. Yunho nods, not saying anything else as Hongjoong retreats from his apartment without even as much as a “see you later.” Yunho wasn’t sure what he was expecting when he agreed to get into bed with the rumored heartbreaker Kim Hongjoong. Maybe he had this fantasy of being the one to break through his nonchalant exterior and being the one to stick around.

Suddenly feeling a little petty, he shoots a text to Hongjoong and doesn’t even think twice about the content of his message.

**From Yunho:** you just wait. I’m going to make you miss me.

Yunho locks his phone and gets up from his bed, dragging himself slowly to the shower to wash the smell of sweat and sex off of his body, and therefore any trace that Hongjoong had been there. Hongjoong was careful, never leaving any clothing or any evidence that he was with someone, aside from a used condom in the trash. It was always rushed kisses and sweet whispered words shared between lovers, but he never stayed. Of course after a few times, rumors started to fly. Nonsense about ‘daddy issues’ or ‘mommy issues’ or just issues with commitment and settling. Yunho had always vowed to himself that he wouldn’t fall for it (it being his charms), but damn it, he was a weak man when Hongjoong batted his wispy lashes at him and told him how much of a good boy Yunho could be for him. So really it’s not Yunho’s fault that they wound up in this situation. It was Hongjoong’s and his sweet words and even sweeter kisses.

But damn, it hurt when Hongjoong left when they were done.

Yunho showers quickly and gets himself ready for bed. He checked his phone and cursed himself for smiling when he saw that Hongjoong texted him back.

**From Hongjoong:** quoting Sam Hunt at me, sweetheart? See you in my dreams ;)

“Damn it,” Yunho curses at himself. He doesn’t reply, but rather throws himself into his pillow, hoping tomorrow brings happiness in the form of faded red hair and tender touches.

*****

“You can’t keep fucking with people like this, Joong.” Seonghwa chastises the next morning.

“And  _ you  _ can’t keep lecturing me this damn early. Good morning to you too, by the way.” Hongjoong grumbles as he takes his coffee cup from Seonghwa’s outstretched hands, sitting his (sore) ass on the couch and curling his feet under himself allowing the coffee to warm his hands and the entirety of his body.

“I’ll continue to lecture you until you stop doing this to people.  _ Jeong Yunho,  _ Hongjoong,  _ really?”  _ Hongjoong winces slightly at the mention of Yunho.

“What do you want me to say, Hwa? Just tell me and I’ll say it.” Hongjoong pouts at his friend. Seonghwa shakes his head and leaves the room visibly frustrated. Hongjoong hears the shower running and sinks lower, coffee suddenly tasting very much like Seonghwa’s disappointment.

Finishing his coffee, he retreats to his bedroom and flops down onto his bed, grabbing his phone from his bedside table. He is scrolling through twitter when he sees a notification flash across his screen.

**From Yunho: [image attached]** good morning. My bed is cold without you :( 

“What are you smiling at?” Hongjoong jumps at the unexpected voice. He clutches his chest as he glares at Seonghwa who is standing in the doorway staring at him. 

“Nothing,” Hongjoong waves him off.

“If you say so. Just please don’t lead him on if you have no intention of staying.”

“Yunho will be fine. He knows it was just for fun.”

“I didn’t mention a name, Joong.” Seonghwa throws back as the door shuts behind him, leaving Hongjoong alone with his thoughts. 

*****

“‘ _ Let me walk you to class’  _ what were you thinking Jeong Yunho?” Yunho’s been cursing himself for the better part of his walk to his first class this morning. He’d received no indication that Hongjoong has acknowledged him other than the small read receipt that taunted him. No response to his selfie, no response to his offer to walk the older boy to class.  _ Nothing.  _ And now Yunho was feeling the after effects of Hongjoong. He hung his head low and put one foot in front of the other, suddenly not really wanting to go to his dance class. He’s about five minutes away when he feels familiar small hands snake their way around his waist.

“You said you were going to walk me,” Hongjoong pouted.

“Yeah, well you didn’t answer. So I took it as a no. Figured you’d want to walk “by yourself” or something like that,” Yunho said suddenly upset, prying Hongjoong’s hands off of him and continuing his walk.

“Baby why are you upset?” Hongjoong asked, fingers attempting to close around Yunho’s wrist. 

“I just gotta get to class, Joong, let me go please,” Yunho sighed.

“Do you  _ have  _ to go? I could warm you up,” Hongjoong winks at him suggestively and Yunho feels his breath catch in his throat. Hongjoong’s eyes darken as he steps another step further into Yunho’s personal space, slotting his arms under Yunho’s and resting his hands at the top of his ass. “You did say you were cold this morning, hmm?” Yunho nods, unable to form a coherent thought. “Let me make my silence up to you, sweetheart. I’ll be loud for you, telling you how good you fill me up and how  _ good  _ you feel inside of me. How does that sound?” At this point, Yunho is convinced that Hongjoong’s lips are magnetic and are physically pulling him in. He catches sight of Hongjoong’s smug grin and stops himself just short of Hongjoong’s mouth, a devious plan starting to form.

“I don’t know,  _ sweetheart _ ,” Yunho drawls. “I’m not so cold anymore.” With that, Yunho pulls back and winks at a gaping Hongjoong. With a little more pep in his step, he finishes his walk to class and dances with so much energy, that even Mingi and Wooyoung aren’t able to keep up.

*****

“Why are you in such a sour mood? Not get laid in 3 hours?” San questions with sass.

“Fuck you.” Hongjoong spits without even looking at San.

“I’m free now if you wanna.” San replies with a wink.

“I’m right here,” Mingi whines. 

“I know baby. Want to get out of here?” San coos, cuddling up to his significantly larger boyfriend.

“You just offered to fuck Hongjoong.” He whines again.

“He can join or he can watch?” San suggests with a shrug.

“No I don’t want to share you,” Mingi says only loud enough for San to hear, earning a loud squeal. San shoots up from his seat, dragging Mingi with him and out of the cafeteria.

“Seriously what’s wrong with you? You’re grouchier than normal,” Seonghwa asks, deadpan.

“Got shot down today.” Hongjoong replies, looking up at Seonghwa who is smirking annoyingly at him.

“ _ What?  _ The  _ infamous  _ Kim Hongjoong got rejected? Who’s the smart boy?”

“Jeong Yunho,” Hongjoong mumbles.

“Say what now? Weren’t you just with him last night?” Hongjoong nods. “And he turned you down today?” Another nod. Suddenly Hongjoong’s scowl increases tenfold as Seonghwa begins laughing so hard he’s wheezing and all Hongjoong wants is for the world to split open and swallow him whole, like he  _ should  _ be doing on Yunho’s dick right about now.

“Nothing makes me happier than hearing that you were turned down,” Seonghwa wheezes. 

“Dick,” Hongjoong curses.

“At least I’m getting some,” Seonghwa shrugs, causing Hongjoong’s eyebrows to skyrocket into his hair.

“Since the fuck when?”

“Hmmmh, last week maybe?”

“Who would put up with your prudish ass?”

“Please, as if I’d reveal that.”

“It’s Yeosang, isn’t it?”

“How’d you know that?”

“I didn’t,” Hongjoong winks at a gaping Seonghwa, “but now I do.” At that, Hongjoong saunters away, momentarily pleased with finding out his friend’s “secret.”

*****

**From Hongjoong:** are you /sure/ you don’t want me? [image attached]

Yunho yelped and dropped his phone at the picture Hongjoong sent him. He was staring at the camera through his lashes, biting his red and swollen lip. From what Yunho could tell, he was wearing a baggy, oversized shirt with a loose collar that revealed his collar bones, the bruise that Yunho left last night on full display. It also didn’t look like he was wearing anything on his bottom half. 

**From Yunho:** I never said I didn’t want you.

**From Yunho:** but i’m in class right now

**From Hongjoong:** I can teach you more than your silly classes.

**From Hongjoong:** come on baby, please i want you so bad

[image attached]

“Fuck,” Yunho sighed. “Sang, can you give me the notes I miss? I’m not feeling well.” 

“‘Not feeling well’ he says,” Yunho rolled his eyes at his friend’s teasing. “You’ve got a dick appointment.”

“ _ Please,” _ Yunho pleads.

“Fine, go, but you owe me.”

“Thank you!” Yunho whisper shouts as he plants a wet kiss on Yeosang’s cheek, earning a low groan from the other.

**From Yunho:** meet me at my apartment. I have a proposition for you.

*****

The sounds of passionate kissing and low groans filled Yunho’s apartment not even fifteen minutes after he left class. Hongjoong was waiting outside his door, shifting his weight between his feet impatiently. When he sees Yunho approaching, he sports a wolfish grin and wraps himself around Yunho as he tries to open the door. Yunho indulged him momentarily, letting Hongjoong tug at his lips with his sharp canines and grinding quickly against his leg before he remembered his proposition.

“Hongjoong?” Yunho mumbled against the older’s lips.

“Nghh,” he received in response.

“Want to hear my deal?” Hongjoong nodded without removing his mouth from it’s new place on Yunho’s throat, the taller chuckling quietly as he realized that Hongjoong may or may not have been on his tiptoes.  _ Cute. _

“If I can make you cum untouched, you stay with me tonight.” Hongjoong freezes and briefly flexes his hands where they rest on Yunho’s hips.

The prospect of someone  _ actually  _ making him cum untouched was intriguing to Hongjoong. Nobody’s ever made that happen and he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t interested. “Baby, do you think you are  _ capable  _ of doing that?” Hongjoong purrs into Yunho’s ear, feeling him shiver in response. Even if Hongjoong were to cum untouched, he could just slip out when Yunho fell asleep. It would be shitty, but Hongjoong really wasn’t the type to stay the night, always opting to recupe by snuggling with Seonghwa, who was always annoyed when Hongjoong wiggled his way into bed with him but always opened his arms regardless.  _ ‘Fuck, Seonghwa’s out tonight’  _ Hongjoong pouts internally.

“What do you say,  _ sweetheart _ ? Do we have a deal?” Yunho prompts, sugary sweet into Hongjoong’s temple, pressing a too-sweet kiss there for the heated situation that’s already started. Hongjoong lets out a huff before nodding.

“If you can make me cum untouched, I’ll stay.” Hongjoong relents. No sooner did the words leave Hongjoong’s mouth was he lifted by the backs of his thighs and pressed against the door frame, mouth being ravished by Yunho’s soft lips. Hongjoong groaned at the show of strength, admittedly having a bit of a kink for being thrown around a bit. Another low groan was released as Yunho ground his still clothed dick into Hongjoong’s still-covered ass, but neither boy knew who the groan belonged to. Paying no mind, Hongjoong tried to roll his hips downward to get more of the delicious friction and he felt Yunho smirk against his mouth as he pulled away slightly, leaving Hongjoong to whine and wriggle against almost nothing. Squeezing his legs around Yunho’s waist in a feeble attempt to bring the taller closer, Yunho nips at his neck and places Hongjoong’s feet on the ground.

“Relax, baby, I just want to take your pants off,” Yunho whispers as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world. Yunho moves slowly but with purpose, ridding Hongjoong of every article of clothing, kneeling in front of the shorter man briefly to swallow around his dick. But the feeling was gone before Hongjoong could really appreciate it, Yunho already stripping his own clothes off before leading Hongjoong to his bedroom. Yunho lays down on the bed, facing a visibly flustered Hongjoong.

“What are you waiting for,  _ sweetheart _ ? Aren’t you going to prep yourself for me?” Yunho prompts, and the look on Hongjoong’s face is priceless. His jaw dropped and he just stares back at Yunho, wordlessly questioning if he’s serious. When Yunho makes no move to prep the elder, but instead tossing a bottle of lube at him, Hongjoong huffs and coats his fingers. 

_ If Yunho wants a show, I’ll give him a fucking show. _

Without even thinking twice, Hongjoong sinks two fingers inside himself and lets out a moan that would make most professional porn stars cum prematurely. He pumps them quickly inside himself and begins panting, getting lost in the stretch. Yunho just watches silently, palming himself with a feather light touch to keep himself together. He was pulled out of his thoughts by a whiny “ _ Yunhooooo help me _ ” by Hongjoong who was staring at him through hooded eyes whimpering as he attempted to ride his fingers.

“Aww what’s wrong, sweetheart?” Yunho coos, reaching across to cup Hongjoong’s cheek. Hongjoong leans into the touch and babbles something about needing  _ more  _ and Yunho almost wants to indulge him...almost.

“I don’t think you’re ready for me, baby. Why don’t you add another finger?” Hongjoong whines at this but listens obediently, slipping a fourth finger in beside his other three. He wheezes a bit at the stretch and pumps his fingers faster, his free hand snaking around to try to release some of the pressure on his aching dick. He gets barely a half of a stroke before his hand is being ripped away and he’s met face-to-face with a glaring Yunho, and  _ fuck  _ Hongjoong curses internally.  _ This Yunho is really fucking hot _ . 

“Did I allow you to touch yourself,  _ sweetheart?” _

“Nghhh,  _ please. _ ” Hongjoong begs pathetically.

“The only thing you’re allowed to do is prepare yourself to sit on my cock. Nothing else.” Yunho orders as he sits back at the top of the bed, patiently waiting.

“Can I suck you off?” Hongjoong asks, mouth starting to water at the prospect. “I want to get your dick nice and wet.”

“ _ Fuck, _ ” Yunho curses quietly. “Yeah, okay. But don’t stop fingering yourself.” Hongjoong nods and crawls up to where his head is rested against Yunho’s thigh. He’s still panting and he’s pretty sure his wrist will be permanently crooked in the position he’s in now, but Yunho’s giant dick is right in front of his face and he’s never been more desperate to have a cock down his throat as he is right this second. Hongjoong gasps as Yunho cups his chin lightly and guides his mouth to his dick. Hongjoong swallows him down in one motion and he faintly registers a groan coming from Yunho, but he’s too blissed out to care. He bobs his head slowly, relishing in the feeling of his tongue rising and falling over the ridges of Yunho’s perfect dick. Yunho threads his hands through Hongjoong’s hair and when Hongjoong swallows around his dick, Yunho applies slight pressure to keep him down and Hongjoong moans around his cock, using what little control he has over his tongue to lave down as far as he can before fighting Yunho’s hold to get air back in his lungs. 

The trail of spit and precum that connects Hongjoong’s mouth to Yunho’s dick is obscene and that’s the final straw before Yunho hooks his hands under Hongjoong’s arms and tugs him up so he’s sitting on Yunho’s lap, Hongjoong’s cheeks splitting around the shaft of Yunho’s cock deliciously, tip threatening to enter Hongjoong. Hongjoong rolls his hips trying to prompt Yunho forward, and Yunho decides that enough is enough. He angles his hips and lets his tip breach the tight rim of Hongjoong’s ass, stopping momentarily to pull another delicious whine out of a very patient Hongjoong. Hongjoong may not like to admit it, but Yunho can very easily overpower him, so as much as he wants to drop his full weight on Yunho’s cock, he physically cannot because _somehow_ _that fucker still has it all together and is holding him up._ Yunho eases Hongjoong down too slowly and they both moan when _finally_ Yunho bottoms out. Hongjoong tries to raise himself back up, but he’s held down. His eyes meet Yunho’s, the latter letting out a low growl.

“You’re not allowed to cum until I tell you to,  _ got it?” _ he demands. All Hongjoong can do now is nod. Yunho lets his grip on Hongjoong’s waist loosen, giving Hongjoong the okay to fuck himself open on Yunho. Hongjoong starts to bounce wildly, gasping and moaning. Yunho bucks up every couple of thrusts making Hongjoong scream out in ecstasy. 

This duet between them continued for a while and Hongjoong was becoming increasingly frustrated. Yunho was edging him. And damn it he was doing it well. Whenever Hongjoong would get the angle just right to where Yunho was slamming against his prostate, Yunho would grab his hips, hold him down, grind into him a bit and stop all motion. They’d lay there panting and Hongjoong would whine, slowly rocking his hips until Yunho would let him resume his pace.

“Nghh  _ please Yunho _ . I need it.”

“You want to cum for me? But you haven’t made me cum yet,” Yunho teased.

“Because you keep - _ fuuuuck _ -ing stopping me,” Hongjoong pants, tongue lolling out of his wide open mouth.

“Make me cum, sweetheart. Let me fill you.” Hongjoong groans and lifts himself so the tip of Yunho’s dick was just barely breaching him before dropping himself down lewdly. Yunho groans and coaxes him to continue, allowing himself to succumb to the pleasure that was Hongjoong riding him. 

“Fuck baby, keep going. I’m so close. You’re fucking me so good,” Yunho chants against Hongjoong’s skin. The compliments and praise spur Hongjoong further and give him a renewed sense of urgency and strength. Soon enough, he feels Yunho tense and spill into him, painting his warm walls a translucent shade of white. Hongjoong, still not having yet released, collapses on top of Yunho’s chest as lube and cum start dripping from his still-filled hole.

“Want me to take over?” Yunho asks smugly. All Hongjoong could do is nod, too fucked out and tired to continue at his earlier speed. Without pulling out, Yunho flips them and starts pounding mercilessly into Hongjoong, the older thrashing under him. Yunho pins his hands above his head and begins whispering filthy praises in his ear. 

Knowing Hongjoong is close by the feeling of him clenching  _ hard  _ around him, Yunho continues even faster. At this point, no sounds are escaping Hongjoong’s lips, just breathy sighs and silent screams. The angle at which Hongjoong’s back is arching is inhuman, and soon, he’s releasing  _ untouched  _ all over his own stomach and chest, Yunho working him through it with a blinding smile on his face. When Hongjoong is spent and whining from extreme overstimulation, Yunho pulls out. He’s somehow able to stand up to walk to the bathroom, starting the bath water for Hongjoong. He grabs a towel and wets one part of it with warm water before returning to the boy in his bed. Hongjoong seemed barely there, fucked out beyond comprehension. He flinches slightly as Yunho starts to clean up the drying cum on his belly and sighs as Yunho runs one of his hands through his hair tenderly.

“I’ve never done that before,” Hongjoong whispers, leaning into Yunho’s touch. Yunho coos quietly and picks Hongjoong up carefully and maneuvers them to the bathroom. He slips Hongjoong under the warm water and steps in behind him, letting the warm water soothe away the ache. Hongjoong rests his back against Yunho’s broad chest as Yunho pampers him and brings him back from the clouds, washing his hair and his skin delicately. When they’re finished, Hongjoong smells like Yunho and there’s nothing he wants more than to be cuddled and fall asleep. Without realizing what’s happening, Yunho dries him off and dresses him in his clothes, the shirt nearly swallowing him whole. He places Hongjoong onto the bed ( _ when did the sheets get changed,  _ Hongjoong briefly muses) and covers him up, placing a sweet kiss to his forehead. Hongjoong whines something incomprehensible and makes grabby hands at Yunho, who coos and obliges the older boy, settling into bed next to him. Yunho knows he should set an alarm for the next morning, knowing full well that both of them have a semi-early class to get to, but he can’t bring himself to do so, wanting to relish in the cuddles for as long as he can. Hongjoong’s warm breath tickles his neck as they even out, signaling that Hongjoong’s fallen into sleep quickly. Something swells in Yunho’s chest as he caresses Hongjoong’s face before drifting off to sleep himself. 

_ And if Hongjoong was gone in the morning, Yunho didn’t mention it. _

*****

Yunho woke up alone the next morning to a cold bed, signifying that he’d been alone for hours at least. He allowed himself approximately twenty minutes to wallow before getting up and taking a shower. He refused to check his phone, knowing he’d be met with nothing waiting for him aside from  _ maybe  _ a text from Wooyoung or Mingi reminding him about a few changes they wanted to go over regarding their choreography. He stayed under the shower spray longer than normal scrubbing at his skin, suddenly no longer feeling euphoric but rather used and disgusting. He doesn’t let himself remember how Hongjoong smelled last night after using his shampoo and body wash, and he doesn’t let himself remember that he was able to do something that nobody else could before him and it still wasn’t enough to make Hongjoong stay.

He remembered.

After effectively scrubbing his skin almost raw, he collapsed to the floor and finally let himself  _ feel _ all of the emotions that Kim Hongjoong had bestowed upon him. The feeling of being wanted had been stripped away almost as quickly as it had been granted to him. The feeling of being cherished had disappeared too. The feeling of  _ maybe this time is different...we had a deal  _ was all that remained. He couldn’t help but let himself be upset at that. Hongjoong had lied to him,  _ used him _ , just to get what he wanted. Sex was a game to him, and Yunho was done playing. 

With puffy red-rimmed eyes, he grabbed his phone, scoffing sarcastically at the lack of notifications. He pulls up his text messages, eyes brimming again with Hongjoong’s confirmation yesterday of meeting with Yunho and sends a text before effectively blocking his number and telling himself that enough is enough.

**From Yunho:** I’m done.

*****

“What the fuck is your problem?” Hongjoong opens his eyes and is met with a grumpy looking Mingi and Hongjoong  _ tries  _ not to coo.

“I’m just trying to sleep, Mingi. What did I do?”

“The problem is you’re  _ here  _ and not at Yunho’s.”

_ Ahh fuck. _

Hongjoong flops over and groans, hoping that Mingi will take the hint and leave. 

He doesn’t.

“Jeong Yunho is the nicest, sweetest, most kind-hearted person that I’ve ever met, Hongjoong, and you’re fucking  _ lucky  _ that he even let you be around him. And you know, he didn’t even really tell me what happened. I heard about it from Yeosang, who just kind of assumed that you would do this and I wanted to believe that  _ maybe  _ you weren’t this stuck up pretentious asshole. But  _ ha!  _ Guess I was fuckin’ wrong. But you got what you wanted, right? Got your dick wet, figuratively speaking of course, because you’re a horny bottom bitch, and now you’re on to your next “conquest.” There’s somethin’ wrong with you, and I’ll be damned if I let you keep hurting him.” Hongjoong hears footsteps and a door slam before he’s met with presumably silence. He flips over to grab his phone and is met with San’s cold eyes.

“You done fucked up, Joong.”

“Ngh, whatever,” Hongjoong whines wanting this conversation to be over. They were just having fun,  _ right _ ? Yunho knew that.  _ Right?  _

Hongjoong opted to stay home and burrito himself in his bed. He pulled up Grey’s Anatomy where he finished last weekend and let himself get lost in his favorite show, not even caring that he’d seen them all numerous times. He was left alone all day, none of his friends or roommates bothering to check on him to see why he didn’t go to class or leave his room. The telltale signs of his hunger was what got him out of bed and into normal clothes. He grabbed his headphones and keys before leaving his apartment, only responding “out” when San had asked where he was going. He was met with silence in return. No “be safe, Joong” or “call me if you get into trouble” which kind of hurt, but he supposes that he  _ maybe  _ deserved it.  _ Maybe. _

He walked the familiar route to his favorite restaurant, which just so happened to be the one that Seonghwa works at part time. He grabbed his usual table and Seonghwa put a water down in front of him, choosing to ignore his request for alcohol as per usual.

When Seonghwa walks by again, Hongjoong reaches out and wraps his hands around Seonghwa’s wrist, stopping him. “Aren’t you going to lecture me?” He pouts.

“Nah, you’re not going to listen anyway. Why should I bother?” Seonghwa responds. “Please let me go. I have a job to do, Hongjoong. Nice jacket, by the way.” Hongjoong nods and releases Seonghwa, the latter walking away briskly. He looks down and he realizes that he’s indeed put on Yunho’s jacket that he grabbed accidently last night in his haste to leave quickly and quietly. “It’s new!” he yells after Seonghwa who shook his head in return. Hongjoong eats in relative silence, Seonghwa only stopping by briefly to make sure his water was full and that he was satisfied with his meal. Seonghwa wordlessly places his check on Hongjoong’s table before sitting down across from him.

“You’re going to hurt the wrong person one day,” Seonghwa says softly.

“I thought you weren’t going to bother,” Hongjoong sneers, not wanting to talk about Yunho and definitely  _ not  _ wanting to be lectured for his fucking choices.

“Fine. I won’t. But he really fuckin’ likes you, and he’s too nice to keep being fucked over. So either stop what you’re doing and let yourself be loved like you fuckin’ deserve, or leave Yunho to find someone that can treat him the way  _ he  _ deserves.” With that, Seonghwa snatched the bill and Hongjoong’s card, ran it, and allowed Hongjoong to leave, not sparing even a wave at his retreating friend. 

Hongjoong decides he needs a drink. It was Friday night and he was going to drink away his thoughts, go home with someone new, and forget all about his tall, sweet, loving problem. He hurries home and notices that he’s alone when he opens the door. He shrugs and makes his way back to his room where he puts on some peppy girl group and proceeds to change his clothes and apply a sultry looking coat of makeup. Once he’s satisfied with his work, he heads out, going to his favorite club. The one he and San often frequented before San found Mingi. He had no problem going by himself, knowing he’d have a few different boys buying him drinks hoping to get lucky tonight. 

He walked in and beelined for the bar, the bartender recognizing him and making him his usual drink. Once paid, he lounged back surveying the area. He found San and Mingi on the dance floor and frowned.  _ Why hadn’t they invited him? _ He was about to make his way over when his gaze shifted slightly and he found his answer.

Yunho.

_ Fuck. What was he doing here? _

Hongjoong could barely make out the others around him. There were a couple of shorter boys, one of them extremely loud that he vaguely recognized as Wooyoung. He had draped himself all over San and Mingi and looked to be absolutely plastered. He stole a glance at Yunho and saw him smiling fondly at Wooyoung. Looking a little harder, he recognized the other shorter boy as Yeosang, the one his roommate had been pining after. Yeosang was hanging on the arm of said roommate, further deepening Hongjoong’s frown.  _ Was everyone here without him? _ . He also noticed a rather strong looking figure who was looming around Yunho but looked hella bored. Suddenly feeling very hurt, he finished his drink and ordered another one. He turned back around after he started nursing his new drink and was approached by a tall boy who looked to be a little younger than him.

“I know you just got yourself a new drink, but can I buy your next one?” The boy asked, slightly timid.  _ Cute, definitely a contender for tonight  _ Hongjoong thinks as he nods at the boy, Keonhee, as he’s introduced himself. He’s shy, but sweet. Hongjoong can’t help but notice the similarities between Keonhee and Yunho. Tall, kind of awkward and lanky build, puppy-like personality, easily excitable. Hongjoong smiles to himself without realizing that his thoughts had completely drifted away from his conversation with Keonhee. He let his gaze roam around the bar once more at a lull and made direct eye contact with none other than Jeong Yunho himself. The boy who had a fond expression when looking at his friends, now had a blank expression as his eyes bounced back and forth from Hongjoong to Keonhee. Hongjoong let himself blink and when he opened his eyes, Yunho was gone, and if looks could kill, Mingi would have killed him already. 

_ Fuck _ .

*****

**From Hongjoong:** Yunho I’m sorry

**Automated Message:** We’re sorry, but the number you are trying to reach is no longer accepting texts from this phone number.

**From Hongjoong:** fuck, you blocked me.

**Automated Message:** We’re sorry, but the number you are trying to reach is no longer accepting texts from this phone number.

**From Hongjoong:** I guess I deserve it.

**Automated Message:** We’re sorry, but the number you are trying to reach is no longer accepting texts from this phone number.

“Fuck” Hongjoong breathes as he throws his phone against his mattress the next morning. His bed was empty and he had rid his bedroom of all traces of last evening’s escapades, including the used condoms that were promptly taken out with the rest of the apartment’s garbage. Keonhee was fun, for a one night stand, but it took him longer to get off than normal. He also almost called Keonhee ‘Yunho’ as he finally reached his release after pumping himself vigorously. He cursed himself as he realized he missed the sweet touches that Yunho had given him after they had finished, and missed the warmth of another body next to him as he came down from his high. Keonhee left not long after they’d finished, with nothing more than a “see you later, Hongjoong” and a shy smile. 

Hongjoong had never felt more alone. 

Yunho had blocked him and he hardly saw much of Seonghwa and San anymore, the others opting to stay with their boyfriends on the weekend and Seonghwa had picked up more shifts at work. He’d often pass by the restaurant and see him in his uniform laughing at a table with Wooyoung, San and Mingi, sometimes spotting Yunho with them, infectious smile on full display. Hongjoong had to wipe his own smile off of his face when he realized that it wasn’t for him anymore. After two weeks of failed hookups and endless hangovers, Hongjoong decided that enough was enough. When he passed the restaurant and saw the rest of the group just hanging out without him, he marched in and walked straight up to them, stopping in front of Yunho. 

“Can I talk to you?” Hongjoong asked him.

“Sure, what’s up?” Yunho replied, cordial as ever, not trying to hide the ice in his words.

“In private?”

“Sure. I’m done here anyway. I’ll see you guys later,” Yunho waved to the rest of the guys who reciprocated with grim expressions. Yunho led them down the block and to the familiar apartment building that he occupied. Hongjoong toed off his shoes and timidly made his way to the couch. He sat down and fidgeted with his hands before he heard Yunho clear his throat.

“What do you need, Hongjoong?” Yunho finally asked, tone flat and face unreadable.

“You blocked me.”

“You left.”

“I-”

“No, you don’t get to fucking make up excuses, Hongjoong,” Yunho snaps, and Hongjoong gasps meeting Yunho’s fiery eyes. “We had a fucking deal. I let you have your fun but at the end of the day, you left, and took a piece of me with you.” 

“Yunho.” Hongjoong breathed.

“I don’t want to fucking hear it, Hongjoong. In my head I thought  _ this is it. He’s finally going to see that I’m fucking crazy about him and maybe he’ll stay. _ But you didn’t. You left. Even though you told me you’d stay. I MADE YOU CUM UNTOUCHED, HONGJOONG. Something you said you hadn’t experienced before. And all I asked for was for you to stay. I woke up to an empty, cold bed. Even if you left as soon as we woke up, that would have been better. Because then at least I would have known that you were a man of your word. But you’re a liar, Hongjoong. And I was the idiot who fell for it.”

Yunho was crying now and all Hongjoong could do was gape at him like a fish that had been pulled out of water. He kept opening and closing his mouth willing the words to come out but knowing that nothing that he could say would help ease the hurt that Yunho felt.

“And you know what sucked the most?” Yunho whispered, pulling Hongjoong out of his head. “I fucking saw you with that guy at the bar. The same. fucking. day that I woke up alone. You couldn’t even let your ass recover before it needed filled again.”

_ Okay, ow. That fucking hurt. _

“Nothing that I say can help this, Yunho, but I’m sorry. I’m truly fucking sorry. When I was with Keonhee, all I thought about was you. How hurt you looked at the bar, mostly, but how I wanted someone to be here to take care of me and bring me back. To whisper sweet things against my skin and to put me in a fucking bath when I can’t even walk to clean myself up. I wanted that, Yunho, and I fucking had that and I left. And when I tell you that leaving that night was the stupidest thing I’ve ever done, I mean it. Nothing tops that. I should have stayed. I’m sorry.”

Yunho was silent as tears flowed down his cheeks. Hongjoong timidly reached out and brushed his thumb across Yunho’s cheek, collecting some of the tears that had accumulated. Yunho recoiled and Hongjoong tried his best not to feel hurt at the action.

“Please don’t leave,” Yunho whispers, Hongjoong barely hearing him.

“You want me to stay?” Hongjoong asked, disbelief apparent in his voice. How could Yunho still want him to stay?

“I know I’m probably the biggest fucking idiot for trusting you, but I really don’t want to be alone and I can’t stand the thought of ruining the plans the other guys had for tonight. They deserve to have fun. So please stay. If you want me to forgive you, stay.” Hongjoong nodded and pulled Yunho against him. If this is what Yunho needed, this is what he would get. Hongjoong wasn’t leaving. 

*****

Yunho rolled over the next morning to an empty bed and he immediately felt tears brimming in his eyes. He grabbed his phone, which apparently Hongjoong had plugged in for him last night. Stuck to it was a piece of paper with some slightly messy handwriting on it.

> _ Yunho, _
> 
> _ If you’re alone when you wake up, I’m really fucking unlucky. I stayed with you all night and I'm out getting us breakfast. I’ll see you soon. _
> 
> _ xoxo _
> 
> _ Hongjoong <3 _

“Man I really am unlucky,” Hongjoong chuckled. Yunho’s eyes whipped over to Hongjoong, dressed in his hoodie with slightly messy hair holding out a crumpled bag with what Yunho assumes is breakfast. 

“You stayed.”

“I’ll stay as long as you’ll have me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, you made it. Welcome to my insanity. I really enjoyed writing this and honestly it's one of my favorites (up there with my Wave inspired universe).
> 
> As I said before, this was heavily inspired by the song "Make You Miss Me" by Sam Hunt. Fun fact, it was going to be a SeongJoong, but I really enjoyed making Seonghwa a disappointed mom instead of hurting my babie.
> 
> If you liked it, let me know. I purposefully left the ending a little open. Not sure if I'll return to it, but I didn't want to make it a completely happy ending because sometimes life just doesn't happen like that. Learned that from experience.
> 
> Please leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed it...or if you pity me...or both. I respond to all comments <3
> 
> I'd also love to chat on twitter @armystaytiny
> 
> Hope you enjoyed
> 
> If you want, feel free to buy me a [coffee.](https://ko-fi.com/armystaytiny)


End file.
